OS FFXIII - Prisión
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Los pensamientos de una diosa guerrera que, atrapada bajo una prisión de cristal, espera el momento de despertar.


**English version: s/9026925/1/Prison**

**¡Hola y muy buenas a todos mis ávidos lectores una vez más! Hoy os traigo, ni más ni menos, la versión en español de este One Shot que escribí gracias a la inspiración de las historias de mi gran amiga, Meowth -más conocida aquí como Me-, y a la que, por cierto, dedico este post. uvu Antes de que leáis, debo decir que nunca he jugado al Final Fantasy XIII, sólo he escuchado de él por mi amiga y visto las escenas, pero, realmente, lo que más me ayudó a la hora de ponerme en el punto de vista de Lightning fue verla a ella redactar sus maravillosos FanFics. ¡Id a visitar su página, ahora mismo! 8C**

**Y bueno, no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo que espero que disfrutéis con esto.**

_**Los personajes de FFXIII/XIII-2 no me pertenecen, fueron creados por la empresa Square-Enix.**_

* * *

**Final Fantasy XIII-2**

**Prisión**

Aquel lugar… no había cambiado en todos aquellos años. ¿O quizás debería decir siglos? El mismo suelo, las mismas paredes, la misma balaustrada. Desde que Lightning Farron había quedado cristalizada, el santuario de Etro había permanecido protegido, aunque no sabía si vigilado, por lo que pasara el tiempo que pasase, nada cambiaría cuando ella despertara. De hecho, en términos más realistas, era como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de fluir en aquel lugar, cosa que la joven guerrera sabía de sobra, incluso si no podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

A menudo recordaba a Serah, todo lo que había ocurrido, y todo lo que su muerte había provocado. De todo ello, Lightning se culpaba constantemente, de forma inconsciente, pero no por ello menos dolorosa.

Y pensar que si no hubiera involucrado a nadie no se habría desatado el caos…

Ahora, no había nadie esperándola. Suponía, desde su prisión de cristal, que cuando su largo sueño terminase, el mundo estaría sumido en una perpetua oscuridad, en ruinas, debido a que el tiempo ya no fluía. No soplaría una brisa, ni iluminaría el sol, ni tampoco quedarían personas para recibirla, u odiarla, en caso de que supieran quién era y lo que había hecho. A veces llegaba a plantearse si de verdad quería salir del santuario, si sería capaz de afrontar lo que le esperaba fuera, de asumir que muchas cosas no iban a volver a ser nunca como antes. ¿Acaso merecía la pena luchar? ¿Seguir buscando una esperanza que posiblemente ya no regresaría nunca?

"_Buscar la esperanza para seguir adelante…"_

Lightning recordó las palabras de su hermana pequeña antes de que se separasen ella y su espíritu. Sabía que tenía razón, que no podía rendirse sin haberlo intentado antes. Quizás, si conseguía cumplir su cometido, todo volviera a la normalidad. Era una posibilidad pequeña, pero cuando su mente le decía que estaba todo perdido, su corazón se negaba a aceptar que así era.

Ciertamente, todavía quedaba algo para aquellos que lo habían perdido todo. Todavía podía encontrarlo, darle un significado a su vida. Hallar luz en una oscuridad casi completa, la esperanza que en sus momentos de soledad creía que jamás recobraría.

_Te lo prometí, Serah. Te prometí que seguiría adelante. Por ti, por mí, y por todos. Y no pienso fallarte, no otra vez._

Con un mudo asentimiento para sí misma, la joven alejó los pensamientos negativos. Imaginar las cosas de forma negativa no le ayudaría en nada, y de todos modos, estando cristalizada tampoco podía saber, ni ver, ni oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hacer conjeturas tampoco era lo correcto; con una visión negativa de lo que la recibiría no haría sino sorprenderse cuando finalizara su confinamiento, y con una positiva tal vez se decepcionara con lo que le esperaba en el exterior.

Lo único sobre lo que no le apetecía pensar, de ninguna de las formas, era en quedarse sola. Recordó a sus compañeros de viaje cuando aún era una lu'Cie. Cuando todos se habían unido para revelarse contra su destino, para derrotar al Huérfano y salvar el Nido. Cuando Fang y Vanille habían dado su vida por rescatarlos a todos de una posible cristalización, acabando ellas mismas cristalizadas en su lugar, y cuando Serah y el hijo de Sazh habían regresado junto a ellos.

Se acordaba de todos ellos, de quienes le habían prestado ayuda en alguna ocasión. Snow, Fang, Vanille, Serah, Sazh, Noel… y especialmente, de Hope.

Nunca se lo había planteado, pero muy frecuentemente, pensar en las palabras de su hermana, en la esperanza que necesitaba para continuar, le hacía recordar a aquel chico asustadizo que había conocido en el Despeñadero, al que tanto afán había puesto en proteger, y el que, por igual, quería protegerla a ella. Por razones que no podía explicar, el joven le hacía sentirse cómoda en su presencia, más cálida y cercana de lo que se solía mostrar con el resto de las personas. Puede que incluso… feliz.

Todo lo que había ocurrido a menudo provocaba que Lightning se preguntara qué habría sido de él. Posiblemente, como el resto, habría olvidado que ella sobrevivió a la batalla en el Nido. Y saber eso le producía un intenso malestar que no entendía. Ella se acordaba de todo y de todos; que no la recordaran algunas personas nunca le había dado quebraderos de cabeza.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Hope era distinto.

Para la guerrera, perderle suponía algo más que una simple decepción. Siempre había temido quedarse sola, que la rechazaran o que le hicieran daño. Era por eso que se mostraba hostil de cara al mundo y cerrada en ocasiones, llegando al punto de no tener demasiadas personas de confianza a su alrededor. Pero aquel chico siempre había logrado que se sintiera diferente, aceptada tal y como era, e incluso le había abierto su corazón, al menos un poco. Era una sensación agradable que Lightning siempre le había agradecido con mudas sonrisas que solamente le dirigía a él.

Entonces pensó, si todavía se acordaría de ella. Si, de seguir vivo, aún albergaba la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse, al menos una vez más. De todas las personas que desearía ver de nuevo, aparte de Serah, admitía para sus adentros que Hope ocupaba un lugar destacado en su corazón.

Pero claro, lo admitía para sus adentros. Su orgullo y tiempo constante para tener otras cosas en las que pensar le impedía darse cuenta de ello, pero estaba ahí. Lo demostraba el hecho de que aún se acordaba de él.

Y jamás lo olvidaría, aunque pasara mil años en aquel santuario.

No le importaba esperar. El tiempo, a aquellas alturas, carecía de significado para ella y para el mundo en el que se encontraba. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que debía luchar, seguir un camino que muchos habrían dado por imposible en su lugar. No podía darse por vencida. La importancia de los años que pasaría, o había pasado en ese estado era ínfima comparada con lo que vendría después.

Sabía de sobra que iba a añorar muchas cosas, que en numerosas ocasiones desearía que nada hubiera ocurrido, como de hecho ya había pasado. Pero todo tenía un por qué, y ella lo iba a descubrir.

La ira, el desconsuelo, la desesperanza… Asumía que muchas de esas cosas pasarían por su cabeza, pero pese a todo no caería derrotada ante ello.

Porque esa era su misión, su promesa ante cualquier circunstancia.

Por sus compañeros, por el mundo que había conocido, por su hermana, por ella misma… para encontrar esa esperanza que tanto necesitaba, para no perecer, y quizás, salvar todo lo que una vez le había importado, mucho tiempo atrás.

Todo ello merecía la pena. Y si ella, Lightning, podía conseguirlo… la espera no sería en vano.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año, dos? ¿Cien?

No le importaba, en realidad. Porque tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer y por qué. Lo supo en cuanto aceptó que su deber era ser cristalizada para cumplir su cometido, en cuento su cuerpo y su mente habían quedado atrapados en aquella silenciosa y solitaria prisión.

Una prisión que, aunque ella no lo supiera, no pasaba tan desapercibida para todo el mundo como pensaba.

En un pequeño altar, cerca de la estatua de frío cristal que formaba su figura, un hermoso jarrón reposaba, imperturbable, en mitad de la sala del santuario. Parecía un poco fuera de lugar, pero no por ello quebrantaba la paz del sitio.

Justo cuando la determinación inquebrantable de la mujer de rosados cabellos se reflejaba con un destello en la pulcra superficie de su estatua cristalizada, los pétalos de una rosa que había dentro del jarrón brillaron de forma especial con los últimos rayos del ocaso, iluminando la sala con un tono rojizo.

Posiblemente, un regalo.


End file.
